After the War
by Crashing Down Lovely
Summary: Draco is being forced into choosing a wife and decides that Hermione is the best choice... and after a drunken night Hermione finds herself pregnant and at the mercy of the one person she hates the most. *summary sucks but the story is actually good*
1. prologue

Prologue

Draco Malfoy was not the type to fall in love, and after the war that statement only became stronger. He knew he would never marry for love but he also knew that he needed to marry, and soon. His plan was simple, if he was not going to marry for love then he must marry for the public eye. He must marry the one person who everyone knew and adored, Hermione Granger.

They had their past, however rocky and hated it was. The only thing he had to do was convince her it was all because of his dad, that he was being pressured into not showing his true feelings. He must convince her that he, Draco Malfoy was in love with thee Hermione Granger. That would not be a simple task, but the fact that his father is in Azkaban might help in his cause. When and if his father was ever let out he could always say that it was only for the public eye, which it is.

First he needed all the information, where she worked, who she was friends with, how to get to her, things like that. It was not an easy job and at certain points he had to bribe the people he was asking into telling him what he wanted to know. Then obliviating their minds in order to keep anyone from knowing what he was doing. Didn't want Hermione getting suspicious.

Hermione worked at the ministry of magic, creating new spells and counterspells for the future. She also got to research all she wanted, had a library open to her 24/7 it was obviously the perfect job for thee Hermione Granger, winner of the best reader award. That is she would have the best reader award, if there was such a thing.

She was still friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely, whether that was good for Draco or not was yet to be decided. She had her regular outings with Ginny Weasely and Luna Lovegood, sometimes Neville Longbottom joined them. Draco had a sneaky suspicion it was for the attention of a certain blonde witch, if so Longbottom had absolutely no chance. Hermione also had friends in her work, a fellow named Henry Thorpe and a girl named Lilian Marks. Lilian was a mudblood but Thorpe was a halfbood.

It seemed Hermione Granger had hardly changed from her Hogwarts self. That could come in handy later, at least she wasn't a completely different person who he couldn't read and control, it would be much easier this way.


	2. and so the game begins

Chapter 1

It was a few weeks after Draco had finally made up his mind about marrying Hermione for personal gain when he saw her walking down a dark alleyway all alone. It had been a complete coincidence that he saw her that day. He had been on his way to see Blaise when Hermione was walking by and his instinct had taken over.

He followed just to keep an eye out for the perfect opportunity, the moment when he entered into Hermione Granger's life. It was late in the day and the sun was just setting, sending sparks of light through the air and hitting Hermione's hair. Draco had to admit to himself that she had a very unique hair color when it was hit by a passing day.

Soon enough the light on her hair was disappearing into the shadows and Draco made his decision. He would follow her into the run down alley and tell her to wait up. However before he had the chance he heard the harsh violent scream coming from the person he himself had been following. Draco ran down the alley in a hurry.

"Well well well what do we have here?" There was just enough light left in order for Draco to see Hermione tied up to the wall magically with a type of napkin covering her mouth. There was a look of horror placed upon her face and he thought it would take heavy magic in order to remove it. That is until she looked at him, it instantly changed from a look of horror into a look of raging furry. "An easy catch."

"What," Draco addressed the perverted old man in front of him. "Are you doing to Granger?"

"Having my way of course," the idiot telling his plan before he knew anything about Draco. The man was not worth Draco's time, he lifted his wand and threw a stunning curse at him. Served the man right. Draco walked over to Hermione and untied the napkin and started thinking of a counterspell for the ties that bound her.

"Are you alright Granger?"

"Am I all right?! Am I alright?!" Hermione was glaring at Draco with a new found anger and passion. "This was most likely your idea, don't you say 'are you alright' to me! How else would you be here, and don't go giving me your stupid lies I want the truth!"

"I had absolutely no part in this other than playing the hero, I was simply on my way to see Blaise when I heard your scream for help."

"A likely story," Hermione patronized him.

"Well it's true," Draco looked at her and thought about this being the perfect time to start his plan. "You know I wouldn't do something like that after the war and why would I have the guy try to rape you only so I could save you?"

"I..." Hermione Granger was speechless, utterly speechless. Her eyes were full and her mouth wide open. She had no excuse and Draco felt no need to flaunt it.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" It had taken Hermione a while to finally say what she had been thinking.

"I said I'm sorry," Draco looked away from her and focused on the street trying to look embarrassed, he was an amazing actor. "All those years at Hogwarts. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. It was wrong of me and took the war and the missing presence of my father to finally realize it."

"What does your father have to do with this?" Hermione's natural curiosity took over her shock and she was looking Draco down like a new found book.

"He was, in a way, the reason I treated you the way I did," Draco turned to face Hermione and look her straight in the eyes, unblinking and fearless. "Because he never wanted me to feel anything for you."

"What?" Her face had scrunched up and she was looking him dead in the eyes, trying to understand what he had just said. "Are you insane Malfoy? I'm the mudblood remember? The dreaded witch who was taking your world away from you, the filth you wiped off your feet."

"And yet that didn't stop me from feeling for you, its silly I know but that was the reason I teased you so in the beginning. After I told my father about you he started to force it into a habit and convince me not to feel. It didn't really work though because it's back now and stronger than ever."

"You're lying!"

"No Granger," Draco forced himself to reach out for her, to look into her eyes with sadness. "I'm not."

"Get away, I don't want to hear any of this." Hermione's eyes said a completely different story, Draco knew he had made the right move. She was puddie in his hands.

"Yes you do," Draco took another step, Hermione was scared. Draco took out his wand again and got rid of the magical ties that kept her against the wall. She fell to the ground and started to slowly back away. "I can see it in your eyes."

"You only see what you want to see Draco and since you will not leave I will," and she did Hermione Granger walked away from Draco Malfoy's confession. He watched her go, with a smile on his face.

"And so the game begins," Draco's declaration was never heard. Draco's eyes darkened and his eye sight became clearer. He saw her as if for the first time and let a snicker fall from his lips. "You have already fallen into my trap, Hermione."


	3. receptionist

chapter 2

Draco entered the Ministry of Magic without looking around, he had been here many times in his life and was fully prepared to face it once more. He could hear the whispers all around him; 'that's Draco Malfoy he was a death eater'; 'I still don't trust him'; 'mark my words he's only buying himself time'; 'stay away from that man child, you hear me?'. These whispers had been following him everywhere he went ever since the end of the war. If his plan to marry Hermione Granger succeeded then they would disappear for good.

Draco walked up to the receptionist and told her his name. She was obviously foreign and if he wasn't planning to capture Hermione's heart she would have been a nice quick fix.

"Draco Malfoy is it?" She batted her eyelashes and over announced her accent. She grabbed her want and turned around, bending over so Draco could see her at a different angle. "Just one moment sir, I'll have your information in a moment."

"Of course you will..." Draco drawled. He watched as she gathered his information and felt the eyes on his back.

"Draco Malfoy!" Draco turned to see none other than Hermione Granger in the flesh. She had her hands on her hips and a glare frozen onto her face. Hermione Granger looked threatening. "Are you following me to work now?!"

"I am simply applying for a job," Draco looked hermione in the eyes and weighed her down. "Is that a problem?"

"What is with you Draco?"

"Pardon me?"

"Ever since Hogwarts you have hated my guts and now you can't get enough of me?" She stared him down looking for an answer and got none. "What are you getting out of this?"

"I already told you yesterday and for your information I didn't even know you worked here," Draco smiled at this, knowing he had her, he had done his research. "I was simply following a help wanted sign in the Daily Prophet and this job has a better pay than my previous one."

"What do you mean previous one and which job?"

"I've already quite my job," Draco looked to the receptionist to see if she was done, she wasn't. "And I am going for a job called assistant manager of new spells and counter spells."

"You can't do that!" Hermione had anger radiating off of her.

"Why not?"

"That was my old job before I got promoted," her hands were at her hips once more, "It's suppose to be Lilian's new job!"

"Don't kill the messenger Granger," you could see her simmering, "why don't you ask your boss instead?"

"I think I will," Hermione turned ehr back on Draco and started walking away. "Goodbye Malfoy." 

"Another time Granger."

Draco turned to the receptionist and waited for her to finish finding his papers. It wasn't long after Hermione left that the papers were found. The receptionist had a look of pure joy on her face and there was only one guess why.

***

Alright so I know this chapter is really short but I'm grounded and only find computer time every once and a while and am only on for minutes at a time. I am writing all the chapters in a notebook and then typing them out every chance I get. I have so many ideas for this story and am writing like crazy to get them all ready. Thank you everyone who has favorite/alerted my story it has made me so happy and also to everyone who has reviewed I love you all it has given me so much inspiration. Next chapter I will be introducing Hermione's boss.... three guesses who ^-^


	4. Bitter Arguments

chapter 3

"Kingsley!"

The minister of magic's door opened with a bang. There in the doorway stood a vibrant and furious young woman. Her curly hair stood out like a halo made of anger. The phrase 'hell hath no furry like a woman scorn' came to Kingsley's mind.

"Hello Hermione," Kingsley smiled up at the woman. "Nice weather we are having today isn't it?"

"Don't nice weather me!" Hermione was lipid. "What is this I hear about Draco Malfoy applying for my old job?"

"Hermione please close the door and sit down."

"I will do no such thing!" The both of them were looking at each other, waiting for one of them to break.

"Ms. Granger, if you do not do as you are told I WILL be forced to take drastic measures."

Hermione glared at him, turned around, closed the door and sat in her seat. "Happy?"

"Very much actually," Kingsley smiled at Hermione. "Now why are you here again?"

"Draco Malfoy says that my old job has been listed in the daily prophet."

"That it has."

"What?" Hermione looked at Kinsley with shock, some part of her had refused to believe that Kingsley would do this to Lillian and herself. "What about Lillian Marks? I thought she was getting the job."

"She didn't want it," Kingsley started looking through his files, trying to give Hermione the hint that this conversation was over. She didn't think it was.

"What do you mean she didn't want it?" Hermione sat back and crossed her arms. "It's all she ever talked about."

"No Hermione," Kingsley stopped what he was doing and stared Hermione down. "It's all YOU ever talked about. Poor Lillian Marks just didn't have the heart to tell you."

"So your just going to give up on her like that?"

"I did ask her why." Kingsley stopped talking.

"And?"

"She didn't want all the hard work that you went through. She said she wasn't as strong willed and focused as you are."

"She won't know until she tries."

"I think she does."

"But Kingsley-" Kingsley had had enough. He silenced Hermione with a hand slammed onto the desk. Like a judge making order in court.

"No Hermione I have made up my mind," he stared her down, waiting for a response and when he got none he continued to speak. "This isn't just about Lillian Marks is it?"

"I do not wish to work with Draco sir." Hermione nervously fiddled with her thumbs.

"Is this because of your years at Hogwarts?" Kingsley was becoming judgmental of Hermione, disappointed that she would let things from the past effect her work in the present.

"I would be lying if I said it wasn't," she looked at the wall while a faint blush began to creep onto her face. "However it isn't the only reason."

"Yesterday I was on my way home when I was cornered and almost raped." Hermione's cheeks were raising in color.

"DEAR GODS! Don't tell me it was Mr Malfoy!" Kingsley's eyes were bigger than Hermione had ever seen them.

"No, No!" Hermione started waving her arms in hope of convincing Kingsley of what she was saying. "It was much worst!"

"What could be worst?" Kingsley put his hand to his head in hope of steadying himself.

"He saved me sir."

"Saved you?" Kingsley's expression was that of absolute confusion. "How on earth could that be worst?"

"I am now in his dept."

"I see," Kingsley's eyes started to blur out in thought.

"Don't you sir?"

"Yes, I see." He nodded his head and continued. "I see that you have no other choice than to give him the job."

"What?" Hermione could not believe her ears.

"You are in his dept, he needs the job and has all the requirements," Kingsley went back to his work. "I don't see any reason why not. Now if you don't mind I have an appointment soon which I really can't miss."

"Very well sir," Hermione got up and left the room feeling the bitter sting of an argument lost.

I love this chapter^^. So please review people I write so much more when you do and it also makes me happy. I don't even mind if it's a bad review (as in you are making fun of my work or criticizing it) as long as you tell me what I DID wrong. I might even go back and fix it later. Next time is the interview I just can't wait ^^. It goes back to focusing on Draco's POV too, chapters where it focuses on anyone other than Draco will be few... hopefully... unless you guys like this point of view then I will start to experiment a little. Sorry about this taking so long I was grounded then I got a boyfriend then all this drama started, then I got dumped by my boyfriend for this girl who opens her legs for ANYONE and I am finally figuring everything out... also school is ending soon so I thought I would celebrate... anyway if I get enough reviews I'll type out the next chapter before school ends... which is in a week ^^ I already have it written just not typed... in fact I have a lot of chapters written out but I need to type them... anyway ttyl

-Sweet Cherrie Cutie


	5. The Interview

Okay first off whoever Dani was thanx for the review I agree. After all I myself was laughing while writing that part ^^ and its MY STORY lol ^^. thats all i wanted to say now I shall start the chapter ^^

Chapter 4:

Draco walked into the conference room and sat down in the nearest seat. He stared at the clock and noticed it was about half past nine. A sigh left his lips and he closed his eyes. He would have about half an hour to wait for Granger.

Draco opened his eyes again and looked around the room. It was round and white, one of those blinding whites that made your eyes hurt. It reminded him of Hermione for some reason. Maybe because she was so plain or the fact that she was so annoying it hurt. However Draco would admit she was quite pretty now that she had grown into herself. Then you had to remember she wasn't some idiot either, but had a brain on her shoulders. It wouldn't be so bad, this marriage thing.

Draco looked back to the walls and noticed a picture that hadn't been there before. He got up and walked towards it. The picture was that of a beautiful river and autumn trees with a snow covered mountain in the background.

Draco heard the click of the door opening but did not stop looking at the beautiful image in front of him. He heard the sound of heals but still did not move. Suddenly there was a shadow covering his picture and a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you see?" Hermione whispered in Draco's ear. It sent a shiver down his spine and his heart beat quickened. Turned out ms. smarty pants had a sexual side to her earthy drawl.

"A river with autumn trees and a snowy mountain," Draco turned to face her and saw a smile on her face. "Why?"

"Because the image reflects your inner beauty," the smile had disappeared and she looked away. "Come on lets get this interview over with."

Draco followed Hermione over to the table without asking her any questions. Draco sat across from Hermione and watched her steady gaze and interlaced hands. She looked so professional.

"Why do you want this job Mr. Malfoy?" She was starting with the heavy questions.

"I needed the extra money and it seemed interesting."

"Why is it you need the extra money?" Hermione looked at him with a fire of questions and the knowledge that she woud get them all answered. "I understand you already have a fortune."

"My mother grabbed all the money the moment my father was placed in Askaban. She is spending it all on muggle contraptions."

"Muggle? Doesn't she hate them?"

"She is not my father Ms. Granger and neither am I," Draco continued to show his confidence. "I hope you remember that for later."

"Of course," she grabbed a feather and started twisting it between her fingers. "Now why do you find the job interesting?"

"It shows a hope for wizarding improvement simply by its title," he smiled at her, "I hope to be a part of that."

"I hear you quit your job before coming here, why?"

"I was having trouble inside the business that could not be resolved," he took a slow sip of water. "A misjudgement in my pay to be exact."

"I see," she moved onto the next question. "What do you see as your greatest working flaw?"

"I'm too much of a perfectionist."

"Please explain," Hermione was looking at him with a new, brighter, light.

"I will not turn something in until it is perfected," Draco gave a sarcastic laugh. "I got in trouble a few times because of it."

"I suggest you work on that."

"I already am." 

"Good," Hermione looked down at her papers and started shuffling them around. "Well it seems you have put any other information I could ask about on your aplication already. So what do you want to know about this job?"

"What type of people do you look for in this job department?"

"Determined, hardworking and creative people who like working in teams."

"What do you think about me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I want to know Granger," Draco was being completely serious, at least on the outside he was. "You know how I think about you, its only fair."

"I," Hermione looked away and stared to think. She slowly started biting on her lower lip and looking at the ceiling. "I guess you aren't as mean as you were during our schooling. In fact you are being very polite. You aren't following me around, I have to admit that now. Also you saved me from that awful man."

"What are you trying to say Granger?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'm sorry, _Ms._ Granger," Draco smiled at Hermione, "but you really mustn't change the subject."

"I think you're okay," Hermione blushed. "Is that what you wanted to know?" 

"Yes it is," Draco looked to the clock and asked, "Are we done?"

"I suppose we are."

"Goodbye _Ms_. Granger."

"Goodbye _Mr._ Malfoy," Hermione's fingers folded together once more but her eyes were out in space. "I will call you within a weeks time saying if you did or if you didn't get the job."

"Don't make me wait too long," and just like that he was out the door.

Hermione kept her eyes on the table and thought about what a mistake she was making. She started fiddling with her fingers and thinking about what her life would be like from now on. When Hermione heard the somewhat silent click of an opening door she turned to see her boss in the doorway.

"You are going to hire him?" Kingsley more commanded than asked. He had a plan for the two youths.

"Of course," Hermione sighed. "Just go Kingsley."

"I was only asking."

"Just go," Hermione interrupted her boss. "I've had a long day."

"Fine, but the day has only just started and you have work to do, remember that."

"I said go!" He left without another word. Hermione banged her head against the table and thought 'why me?'.

PS sorry this is short... it didn't seem short in my notebook v.v then again its a small notebook ^^U once again sorry but that is my excuse for all the chapters being short... I'll try to make them longer... in fact I have some chapters that will be long but they aren't coming up just yet... thanx for reading though ^^ oh and the reason I didn't update this sooner was because I didn't have internet at my grandmas house this weekend it was so sad... I feel as if I wasted a whole 3 days v.v


End file.
